Pray, Love, Remember
by Elly3981
Summary: Years after he returns home from Koholint, Link finds his thoughts returning once more to the lovely island maiden who now exists only in his memory...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Link (although I wish I do ^^) or any characters from The Legend of Zelda. I write this fic for your enjoyment only (and mine too) I hope you like it! This is the sequel to the first and only Zelda fic I wrote ten years ago and while my reviewers begged me to write a sequel, I was not able to think of one till now. On a note, this fic takes place a few years after Link returns from Koholint Island and he is about 21 years old and ready to marry Zelda, his fiancé. ^^ I would also like to give a big 'thank you' to fellow DeviantArt member and friend 8Jessica7 and dedicate this fic to her and her wonderful works ^^ The cover art is by another fellow DA member Adella so please be sure to drop by her page and leave her a comment!  
**

**Pray, Love, Remember**

Hyrule Castle…

It was early evening in the peaceful kingdom of Hyrule. After watching the sun set from the balcony of his room at the castle, Link pulled out his ocarina and started playing a tune he learned many years ago when he was shipwrecked on Koholint Island for nearly a month. The 'Ballad of the Wind Fish' as Marin called it, became a popular song in Hyrule after Link played it for the kingdom's people upon his return because anyone who heard the song's soothing melody was left with an instantaneous feel of calm and relaxation. Before he played it for the people, Link presented the song to Zelda and her father, the Hylian king, as a gift and when they asked where he learned it, he claimed he learned the song from a foreign bard on his travels while refraining from mentioning Marin as well as Koholint Island which no longer existed.

Although he disliked lying, especially to those dearest to his heart, Link thought it best that no one, especially Zelda, knew of what really delayed his return to his homeland after six months at sea on his voyage of enlightenment. It would have been such an unbelievable tale, being shipwrecked on an island that no one knew of, that was only an illusion, a dream of a being called the Wind Fish; if he had spoken the truth, people would no doubt question his sanity and Zelda would probably question his faithfulness and honesty as well should Marin's existence ever become known to her. For his own peace of mind, Link tried his best to remain as honest as possible about where he learned the 'Ballad of the Wind Fish' without mentioning Koholint or the girl who cared for him after she found him washed up on the island's shores to Zelda and thankfully, she left it at that without questioning him further.

As Link played the soothing melody on his ocarina, he could not help but think about the young maiden he met on the dream island all those years ago. Were it not for the song she taught him, he might have wondered if she ever really existed at all after Koholint and all its inhabitants vanished. He must admit that he was drawn to the girl at first because she resembled and reminded him so much of his beloved princess but over time, came to appreciate his new friend for who she was as well. He loved her singing and enjoyed playing his ocarina in unison with her heavenly voice. While Link enjoyed her company for the duration of his time on Koholint, he regretted having to keep her at arm's distance and not allow her to get too close to him, especially when he realized that Marin was indeed attracted to him like the countless other maidens back in Hyrule when he became a famous knight upon defeating Ganon and winning back the Golden Power. It wasn't because he didn't care for her, it was because he had already pledged his heart to another.

_When I found you washed up on the shore, my heart skipped a beat! I feel as if this person has come to deliver us a message…_

Link had always wondered what Marin meant by that. He knew that the island's inhabitants had no knowledge of the outside world, believing that there was nothing beyond the sea while Marin was the only one who thought otherwise. He assumed she meant her discovery of him washed up on the island's shores confirmed her belief that there was indeed life beyond Koholint and made her yearn to leave the island even more.

_I want to know all about you, Link…_

When he first heard her say that, the young hero almost went pale. The lovely island maiden had gone and done what Link had hoped with all his heart she wouldn't do: she had fallen for him. He remembered how he had gently taken her wrists and pushed her away when she tried to kiss him; the hurt in her lovely eyes was painful for him to see but he could not break his vow to Zelda, no matter how much Marin may resemble her.

_Marin, I am honored that you feel this way for me, I truly am. But I can never give you any more then my friendship for I have already pledge my heart to another and cannot break it. However, you are still very dear to me and I will always treasure you as a friend as well as be grateful for everything you've done for me…_

Link held his breath as he waited for the girl's response. He expected her to be angry, even slap him, but to his surprise, she slowly backed off and dropped her head as if in apology for putting him in such a difficult situation.

_I see… I understand. I am not so selfish as to force you to choose between me and this other lady dear to your heart. I know that one day you will leave this island. But please don't ever forget this song… or me. If you do, I'll never forgive you!_

To this, Link laughed softly as he gave Marin a gentle hug. _Of course not; I could never forget you, Marin. Not ever…_

And he never did. Neither did he ever forget the song they played together, the one that would eventually waken the Wind Fish and finally allow him to leave Koholint for good. As badly as he wanted to escape from the island, somewhere along his journey, he almost reconsidered it, especially after he made a shocking discovery at the Face Shrine about Koholint.

_To the reader of this message, the island of Koholint is but an illusion…_

_Human, monster, sea, sky…_

_All a scene on the lid of a sleeper's eye_

_Awaken the dreamer, and Koholint will vanish much like a bubble on a needle…_

_Castaway, you should know the truth!_

As if the words themselves were not disturbing enough, Link was also haunted by the fact that the message appeared to be addressed specifically to him, as if his coming to Koholint had been foretold ages before he ever set foot on the island. There could be no other explanation for the words carved upon the walls as well as the entire shrine itself was centuries old.

It was in that moment that Link was faced with a terrible dilemma; to leave Koholint, he would have to sacrifice the entire island, its inhabitants, and of course, Marin. Never had he been faced with such a difficult decision and for the first time in his life, he was at a complete loss as to what to do. He may not have wanted to spend the rest of his life on Koholint, but that didn't mean that he wanted to sacrifice it either. But he simply couldn't stay there; there were people awaiting his return back in Hyrule for not only was he the betrothed and beloved of the princess, he was also heir to the king as well as keeper of the Triforce. It was his duty and responsibility to guard the ancient relic and prevent it from falling into the wrong hands for it would no doubt spell disaster for Hyrule and the world should another person like Ganon ever manage to obtain it again. Once he realized that, Link knew what his decision must be. His uncle had once told him that the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few and this wasn't just about him and his personal desires anymore. He had to leave Koholint and return to Hyrule, there was simply no other way.

With that in mind, Link continued his quest until he collected all eight of the siren's instruments and made his way to the Wind Fish, finally destroying the remaining nightmares in his way and awakening the being who would finally make it possible for him to leave Koholint. The moment the island faded from existence to when Link found himself back in the ocean again on a raft, his thoughts went back to Marin and how much he would miss her. Had he not known Zelda, he would have been more then honored to have Marin in his life and gladly take her way from the island and back to his homeland if he could.

_I'm sorry, Marin…please forgive me…_

Though the Wind Fish told the young hero that the island would vanish upon their awakening, he did not leave Link without a glimmer of hope. He said that a day may come when he may be able to recall the island even though Link had no idea what he meant until he awoke to the sound of Marin's singing and looked up into the sky. Even though the island and all its inhabitants were gone, the girl's voice remained. He wasn't sure if he imagined it, but Link thought he saw and heard a seagull singing in Marin's voice flying in the distance. Could it be that she got her wish? Like the Triforce, the Wind Fish had also been rumored to have wish-granting abilities and just thinking about the possibility was enough to make the young hero smile. Even if she were to lose her memories of him and her life as a human, as long as she could live on and be happy, he was happy.

_I really wish I were a seagull. Then I was fly all over the world and sing for people! Do you think the Wind Fish would grant my wish if I were to meet him?_

_Maybe. Who knows? You'll never know unless you ask! I'm sure you'll meet him someday and he'll grant your wish…_

Looking back on it now, Link could not help but feel nostalgic. When he was shipwrecked on Koholint, he had been obsessed with escaping the island and returning home but now, he actually kind of missed his time there from the challenges he faced, to the friends he made, even the mysterious owl who guided him on his journey. It was a chapter in his life that would never be recorded in history for the island as well as Marin herself existed only in his memory; there was no evidence to convince the rest of the world otherwise. Even though Zelda would always be the one dearest to his heart, a part of him would always remember and love Marin as well, even if their relationship never went beyond friendship. He had promised her, that he would never forget her or the song she loved to sing so much and he had kept his word.

"Link?"

Turning, the young hero found his love standing in the doorway leading out to his balcony. Link smiled. "Good evening, Zelda. What can I do for you?"

The princess blushed. "Oh, nothing, I was just listening to you playing your ocarina when I came in. You really like that song, don't you?"

"Yeah, it brings back memories. Not that I want to go traveling again anytime soon, mind you. I never want to be away from Hyrule and you for that long ever again."

Zelda smiled as she approached and gave her lover a gentle hug. "I'm glad to hear that. I hope you'll never have to go away for that long again too. Perhaps once you take the throne, you won't have to; father used to travel a lot in his youth as well until he became king."

"I see. Perhaps you're right. As the keeper of the Triforce and your betrothed, I will be needed here more then ever, especially after we're married."

"Right… we've known each other for almost seven years now. I can't believe our wedding is in less then a month. Time sure flies, doesn't it?"

"Indeed it does. I'm looking forward to it, to spending the rest of my life with you by my side."

The princess leaned forward and gave her lover a kiss on the cheek. "Me too…I was so worried those long months you were gone all those years ago. I was afraid that something might have happened to you or that you fell for someone else and forgot all about me…"

"Of course not, Zelda. Please don't ever think that; there will never be anyone else for me but you. Yes, I was having some difficulty at sea but nothing short of death could have kept me from returning home to you…"

"Yes…thank you, Link…"

"You're welcome. Say, I know it's a little early to be talking about it now, but when we finally do have children, how would you feel about the name 'Marin' for a girl?"

Zelda's eyebrows rose, surprised that Link would bring the subject of children up now. "It sounds like a lovely name. Where did you hear it?"

"It was the name of a nurse who tended to me when I was injured during my travels. She was the one who encouraged me to get better soon so that I can return home to you. She passed away not long before I returned."

"Oh really? Well, I guess that would be a nice name for a girl. It certainly is unique around here; I know of no other maidens with that name."

"Heh…I guess you're right. It was just a thought, though; we don't have to decide on our children's names now. We can wait until after we're married before talking about it again" Link said with a wink.

Zelda laughed. "Of course. Anyway, I came because I thought about going for a moonlit stroll in the palace gardens and wanted to know if you'd care to join me since its still early."

Link smiled. "Of course, I would love to." He extended his arm to his fiancé. "Shall we, princess?"

"Yes…"

As Link left his balcony arm in arm with Zelda, he turned his head back for a moment and took one last look at the starry night sky above his room, his thoughts returning once more to the island maiden from his memory.

_Farewell, Marin. Be happy…_

**End… maybe ;)**

**A/N: Whew, finally! Another Legend of Zelda fic to my list after ten years! Though I love the series, I was not able to think of another fic for it after writing 'Dreaming of You, My Love' due to a bad case of writer's block. But after playing the DX remake of 'Link's Awakening', I became inspired to write Zelda fics again and may yet write a sequel to this! I'm a huge Link/Zelda fan but I also believe in the possibility of Link/Marin as well ;)**


End file.
